The Continuation of Kim and Ron's Relationship
by Rosepuff312
Summary: This is the sequel to Prom Epilogue. This story tells of the next few weeks of Kim and Ron's romantic relationship. R&R Minor flames are okay. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my sequel story to "Prom Epilogue." I decided to write it after I had fun writing my first story. This story will be longer than its predecessor with more chapters. I know the title might be a little cheesy, but I couldn't think of another name. I hope you like the story!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Kim Possible and all of its characters, I don't.

**The Continuation of Kim and Ron's Relationship**

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose over the town of Middleton, streaming rays of light into Kim Possible's bedroom. The seventeen-year-old had been exhausted from the events the night before, but a good night's sleep had cured her fatigue.

Slowly, she opened her emerald green eyes, a smile meeting her face. She could not stop thinking about the previous night before. After defeating Drakken, Shego, and Erik the Synthodrone for good, she and Ron had returned to the Junior Prom together. Dancing under the disco ball had brought along the two's first official kiss as a couple. Kim knew that she would never forget it.

Stretching, she rolled over in bed and accidently crashed to the floor. Lost in her thoughts, she must have misjudged the edge of the bed.

Suddenly Kim was aware of snickers coming from her doorway. Lifting her head, her eyes rested on her twin brothers, Jim and Tim. Their shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kim snapped at them as she hoisted herself up from the floor.

"You." Jim said, still laughing.

"So what if I fell out of bed?" she asked them.

"No, no." Tim replied. "We're not laughing because of that. We're laughing because….because…"

"Because what?"

"Because you and Ron are dating!!!!!" Jim shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Kim said as her face burned with embarrassment. "How do you know about that?"

"We were spying from upstairs and saw you and Ron lip-locking." Jim answered before the two of them burst into a rendition of "Kim and Ron sitting in a tree"

"YOU TWEEBS ARE SO DEAD!" Kim yelled before pounding after her twin brothers.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jim and Tim screamed in unison as they took off with Kim in pursuit.

Kim chased them but suddenly stopped when she reached the top of the stairs. A thought had just occurred to her. How would she face her parents? She hadn't thought about that since the night before. They _had_ said that they were okay with it, but that was about it. The suspense made her stomach somersault.

Kim dashed back to her room, her adrenaline running high causing a sudden burst of energy. Yanking on clothes, she proceeded to grab the phone and call Ron's number.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"MMMmmmmmm…"

Ron Stoppable groaned as he sat up in bed, bleary-eyed and groggy. He was in no such mood to get up, but knew he had to.

As he lay back down, a sudden memory came to his mind, and he felt warmth inside of him. He had kissed his best friend the night before at the Junior Prom. Ron could still not believe it had finally happened and hoped that it was not a dream. Then he remembered the conversation he and Kim had had before he had left. They had agreed to go on a date tonight.

_Tonight! _Ron suddenly thought as he shot up. _Oh my gosh! I have to plan on where I'm going to take Kim. What if I don't know where to go! What if…_

The sudden jangling of his phone interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He snatched up his receiver with a quick motion.

"Hello?" Ron said breathlessly.

"Ron?" the familiar voice asked at the other end. "It's me."

"KP?" Ron squeaked. "Hi!"

"Umm…." Kim stammered at a sudden loss for words.

"Yeah?"

"Well…"

"So?"

"Can you come over?" Kim finally managed to speak a sentence.

"Right _now_?" Ron asked Kim in confusion.

"Sure, if you can."

"Okay, I'll be right over." Ron answered. And with that he kicked off his covers, his head a whirlwind of thoughts of what would happen next…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Sorry it's been so long. Also, this one will be relatively shorter than rest.

**Chapter 2**

_Don't be nervous, just act as normal as possible, then maybe they won't ask about it too much. _

Kim's nerves were running on high as she sauntered into the kitchen, where the rest of her family was. The tweebs were gobbling down their favorite cereal while her mom was at the counter, busy making French toast. Her dad was seated in his usual spot, reading the morning newspaper.

Taking a deep breath to relieve some of her nervous energy, she managed to greet her family normally.

"Good morning." She said a little too brightly, her stomach doing somersaults.

"Morning, Kimmy-cub." Mrs. Possible replied, glancing up and smiling.

"Morning." Mr. Possible said from behind his paper.

The tweebs shot a look at her but continued eating their breakfasts.

_So far, so good. _Kim thought.

"Hungry, Kim?" her mom asked.

"Yes." Kim said as she sat down at the table, avoiding her brothers' watchful eyes.

_We talked about it yesterday night. It won't be such a big deal. But what will her brothers think? Wait, it doesn't matter what they think. I still feel apprehensive about this. Okay, her parents said it was okay, but I still don't know their entire opinion. _

Thoughts swirled through Ron's head as he approached Kim's house, butterflies going full flight in his stomach, and his heart beating so hard he thought it might burst through his chest. Perspiration trickled down his face.

As he reached Kim's front door, he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Hesitating, he looked down at Rufus, who was sticking out of his cargo pant's pocket.

"Rufus, do you think I can do this?" he asked his little friend.

Rufus nodded up at Ron, who took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door.

_Uh oh, _Ron thought as the door opened. _I still haven't thought about where we're going tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long

**I am sooooo sorry it's been so long. I've had writer's block for quite awhile but finally came up with more details.**

**Chapter 3**

**The front door swung open to reveal Kim, and Ron's butterflies immediately subsided when he saw his best friend standing in the doorway. He had never noticed how beautiful she was with her flippy red hair and sparkling emerald eyes.**

**Ron crashed back into reality when Kim spoke shyly. **

**"Hi Ron." Kim said, trying hard to keep herself from blushing. **

**"Umm…" Ron replied blankly, "So what's going on?" **

**"Well." Kim answered. "We're having French Toast for breakfast in the kitchen. Do you want some?"**

** "Sure." Ron responded eagerly, realizing he was starving. **

**"Hi Ron." Mr. and Mrs. Possible said in unison as Kim and Ron entered the kitchen together. **

**'Hi Mr. and Mrs. P." Ron responded sounding surprisingly confident, yet the churn of mixed emotions in his stomach had returned and his thoughts whirled aimlessly.**

_**What if I mess this up? I mean, it's so different now that I'm Kim's boyfriend. Okay calm down, they said they were going to talk about it. But what is there to talk about?**_

**"French toast, Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked.**

**"Sure." Ron answered absently. **

**The Tweebs shot the pair a look and whispered to each other as they sat down side-by-side at the table. Kim and Ron avoided their gaze and instead concentrated on the French toast that Mrs. Possible set down in front of them. **

**"So Ron." Jim spoke up suddenly. "Just out of curiosity, did you happen to get any cooties when Kim kissed you last night?"**

**"Uhh…" Ron stammered, not knowing how to answer, but fortunately just then Kim cut him off.**

**"None of your business." She snapped at them as Ron blushed furiously. **

**"Just wondering." Jim said cunningly with a twinkle in his eye.**

**"Moooommm…" Kim said pleadingly. "Make them stop."**

**"Boys." Mrs. Possible said sternly. **

**Jim and Tim giggled as they scampered out of the kitchen. Ron immediately relaxed, finally free of the humiliating questioning that the Tweebs would have invoked on him. **

**"So, what were you going to talk to us about? Last night, you said something about talking to Ron and I?" asked Kim, who was dying of curiosity. **

_**Oh great, she brings it up right now when I'm not ready.**_** Ron thought. **

**"Oh yeah." Mr. Possible said, the tone in his voice giving Ron an uneasy feeling. "We just wanted to say that we are perfectly okay with you dating." **

**"And that we have been hoping this would happen for the past few years." Mrs. Possible added.**

**"Hoping?" Kim repeated blankly. "You actually were hoping?" **

**"Uh-huh." Mrs. Possible answered with a smile. **

**"But what led you to believe?" **

**"The fact that Ron went out with you that one time…"**

**"That wasn't even a real date!" Kim shouted. "I was under the influence of the modulator. How many times do I have to explain that to you?"**

**"Yeah, but that was what sparked the feelings inside of me." Ron said unexpectantly.**

**Kim turned to face him with a curious look on her face. "Really?"**

**Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
